All I Want For Christams Is You
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: When Christmas rolls around in Konoha, Sakura tries everything possible to make Sasuke love Christmas! But is her 'thank you' going to be something she'd never dreamed of? [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

All I Want For Christmas Is You

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

………

Onyx orbs looked at the busy streets of Konoha from his spot in the tree. It was always like this on the 24th of December. People were buying gifts, colorful wrapping paper, food and sweets. He hated the time of the year. Too distracting and people let their guard down like amateurs. The kunoichi and other females made the biggest fuss. Especially a certain pink haired girl with jade green eyes that shimmered in the light. Shaking his head from the irrational thoughts about his teammate, Sasuke hopped off the tree gracefully landing on his feet and walked into the crowd.

"Ugh." He heard a familiar voice groan and he turned into the direction. The female ninja was having a hard time carrying the five sacks in her hands and he watched with mild interest as she fumbled with the handles of the paper bags. The girl spotted him in an instant, seeming as though others were wearing colorful and festive clothes but he wore a black long sleeved shirt and baggy khaki pants. "Hey, Sasuke, could you help me with these?" she asked making her way to him, carefully pulling the sacks along so as not to rip them.

Frowning slightly, he took three of the heavier sacks and carried them with ease making the cherry blossom behind him stick out her tongue. "Are you coming or not?" the boy said monotonously. Nodding her head, the pure white substance on her head fell down from her pink locks. Brushing the snow off of his own self, Sasuke made his way, with Sakura, through the crowds, ignoring his fan girls' desperate attempts to ask him on a date. His companion hadn't literally stopped her invitations and offers but they certainly had died down a little.

"Sasuke, aren't you glad tomorrow is Christmas?" Sakura asked stepping in time with him stride-for-stride. "No," he answered bluntly and the girl frowned. Stopping, Sakura tilted her head to the side and inquired, "Why not?" Spinning around on his heel, facing her, he replied, "I just… I've got my reasons. Now come on." Sakura stared at his back for a second and vowed that by the end of the day, she'd make him love Christmas.

* * *

"There. I'm going now, Sakura," the raven haired eighteen year old said dropping the bags on the kitchen counter. "Don't leave right now!" Sakura called, running to the door, blocking her teammate's exit. Groaning, Sasuke tried prying her away from the door but she wouldn't budge. Glaring at her he stepped back and waited for her to stop this stupid game. "Will you help me with a couple of errands first?" Sakura pleaded green eyes shimmering in the sunlight that filtered through the window. Defeated, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

Smiling widely, Sakura told him to follow her to get something. "We've got to give these gifts to the orphans. There presents from the school." Looking at the neatly wrapped packages Sasuke almost regretted that he actually agreed with Naruto. The thing was, when he came back- forced back actually- things went back to normal, well as normal as things could be. Sakura was offered a job at the academy and Naruto thought it was a good idea, and Sasuke just had to agree.

"It'll be fun and easy. All you have to do is give a present to a kid. They're color coated, so boys will get the blue gifts and girls will get the pink ones," Sakura explained gently placing the packages into the black garbage bag. Quietly, the Uchiha picked the gifts up and put them inside the bag. "Alright, c'mon and please be nice," the cherry blossom instructed teasingly. Sasuke glared at her once more.

* * *

Once inside the small building, Sasuke immediately felt a surge of guilt run through him. Little boys and girls wearing tattered clothing sat on the cold, hard floor and played with paper dolls, sticks, and any other item they could get their little hands on. Sakura had gone to work right away, handing out toys and talking to little kids. Looking down at the bag in his hands he went to a group of boys first and gave them a small grin. "Hi, mister, are you a ninja?" asked a little boy with mud smeared across his left cheek. Nodding slightly Sasuke dug inside the bag and pulled a blue box. The small boy's green eyes lightened up, reminding him of a certain pink haired girl across the room. "I'm Kaide!" he said sticking out his bony hand. Taking hold of it, the raven haired teen introduced himself and handed two other navy colored boxes to the other boys.

Placing a strand of bubblegum colored hair behind her right ear. She stole a glimpse of her crush and smiled happily. He was slowly making a conversation with a few boys and giving them gifts. By the end of the day, she was sure that this little errand was going to make him enjoy the holiday. Taking her jade orbs off of him she talked to a little girl named Lilly.

Sasuke looked over the kids and them happily sharing their gifts and enjoying their new toys. Scanning the room he spotted a lone little girl staring blankly at what seemed to be a book. But with further inspection he noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked trying his best not to sound concerned. The little girl's eyes shifted into his direction and that's when he noticed. The girl was blind. Sitting down on the floor beside her, the raven haired teen checked over her. Shoulder length black hair that was tangled, dull baby blue eyes, bony from lack of food, and her skin was very pale. The sad thing was, she looked no older than five, most likely younger than the other children. Tears streamed down her white face and she shook uncontrollably.

One of the staff members came over and apologized, "This is Luna. We're terribly sorry about her behavior. We'll get her out of your way, so you can continue on with your work." The middle-aged woman then reached over to pick up Luna but Sasuke stopped her, "I'll watch her. I've only got one gift left and it's for a girl so I might as well give it to her." The woman nodded and left the Uchiha heir with the girl.

"C-can you read to me?" Luna hiccupped out between her sobbing. Sasuke answered yes and picked the girl up and placed her in his lap. It was odd at first for him but then he got used to it and began reading. The girl stopped crying and was deeply interested in the story, wondering what was going to happen next and if the princess and her knight were going to live happily ever after. It appeared to Sasuke that nobody had ever spent time with the girl and she seemed to be alone. So when he finished with the book and Luna began to frown, Sasuke asked a staff member for another book. When he received the book he rounded up the kids and began reading to all of the orphans. He even got Sakura to come over and listen.

Soon enough the children were asleep on the floor and the sun was setting causing the sky to stain with hues of orange and pink. "We want to thank you so much for reading to the children today. We'll take it from here and place them in their beds," the manager said, his big blue eyes watering. The two members of Team 7 watched as staff members began to place the kids in their beds. Nodding, Sasuke led Sakura down the steps of the building and just as the door of the orphanage was about to close, two faces popped out of the doorway. Kaide and Luna. The brown-haired boy led the small girl toward the two teens. "Will you two come back and read to us?" Kaide asked, his cute babyish voice making Sakura smile. The cherry blossom stooped down and pecked the boy on the cheek. "Of course! Your Aunt Sakura and Uncle Sasuke will be back soon to play with you and bring new things to play with. Luna stepped forward and almost tripped when Sasuke caught hold of her. Picking the fragile girl up he smiled and said, "I'll come back and bring some more stories about princesses and knights." Luna's face brightened as her small arms encircled his neck. "Seems like Sasuke has himself a new fan girl," Sakura said picking up Kaide. Sasuke smirked and stated, "A less annoying one." Placing the children on the ground, the two kids waved goodbye to their new friends. It almost pained Sakura to leave them in that dump.

* * *

"Wasn't that fun!" Sakura said smiling over a bowel of ramen. It was passed eight o' clock and the sky above was letting loose snow, covering the Village Hidden in Leaves with a blanket of purity. Free from bloodshed, violence, and the terrors of war so maybe Christmas wasn't so bad. Paying the old man for their two bowels of ramen, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura leaned in closer to him and the raven haired teen didn't try to shake her off. It felt… nice.

Coming closer to the pink haired girl's apartment, Sakura pulled away and invited the boy in. Sasuke agreed to the offer and walked inside silently. "Um… do you want anything?" Sakura called from the kitchen. Shaking his head no, the Uchiha looked at the pictures on the mantle. There was one of her and Ino when they were younger, a picture of Hinata and Naruto and Naruto's eighteenth birthday party, a picture of team 7 and then another of her family. "I've been living here since March and I'm still not unpacked," the cherry blossom said coming up behind him. Obsidian orbs looked sideways at the girl and then shifted back to her home. Boxes sat in the corner and had labels on them telling her what items were in which package.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sakura said slapping her hand to her head. Standing n her tiptoes, the girl pecked her friend on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke!" Sasuke raised a finely shaped brow and said, "It's not quite Christmas yet is it." Sakura's face turned red as she stammered, "Well, I got you something else but I have to wait until tomorrow." Smirking wickedly, Sasuke backed Sakura against the wall and whispered in her ear, "I've gotten something for you, too. Do you want a hint?" Gulping, the cherry blossom bit her lip and nodded yes. Soon enough Sasuke's lips captured hers into a sweet kiss.

She was so lost in the sensation that she hadn't realized that she wasn't pinned to the wall anymore. The teen was instead pinned against the cushions of her couch. After a few minutes of heated kisses and making-out, Sasuke pulled away and smirked. "You'll get the rest of you present tomorrow night." Winking at the flushed girl, Sasuke helped her up and gave her a short, swift goodnight kiss.

She remained standing in the spot he left her, completely dazed and red in the face. Hearing the door click shut Sakura came back down to Earth and went to the window. "Sasuke!" she called and finally he turned around. "What?" the boy inquired from over his shoulder. His dark locks had white in them from the snow fall. Her green eyes turned playful as she called out innocently, "Do you like Christmas now?" His onyx orbs swirled with emotion as he yelled back- which was new to her, "I think I love Christmas now!" Smiling, the pink haired female shut the window but not before Sasuke called, "Don't forget tomorrow night!" Leaning against the white walls of her living room, the kunoichi smiled as the snow continued to fall, making this the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Okay, um... This is story that I wrote from major boredom and from listening to many Christamas songs. Um... I tried to write a non-AU story for this anime. And Sasuke stayed in semi-character. Oh, well, read and review please!**

**Love you all!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	2. Chapter 2

_**All I Want for Christmas is You**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Part Two

* * *

'_That's only a hint of what you're going to get'_

December 25th is a time of year that we all look forward to. Maybe not everybody, but most of us. In the small ninja village of Konohagakure, all people, both ninjas and citizens, enjoy the short time of the year. All except one.

Uchiha Sasuke is a normal teenager leading a normal teenaged life. Well, if you consider having a crazed brother who murdered your entire family normal. Until just the day before, he had no purpose of celebrating the beloved holiday. Everything changed that day.

Okay so maybe making out with the girl after avoiding her since they were twelve was a little too much. He couldn't help it though. She was just so enjoyable and he felt good just being around her. Now after all that they'd been threw for the past few years just went down the toilet.

"Yo! Earth to Sasuke!" A hand waving in his pale face shook him out of his thoughts. The dark haired Uchiha turned his attention to the fox boy beside him. "Stop that Naruto!" he snapped, his obsidian orbs flickering red. Naruto held his hands up in defense and the boy's sapphire orbs looked back down at the steaming bowel of ramen before him. "You were dozing off again."

Sasuke glanced sideways at the boy. Naruto had invited him out for ramen but the whole time Sasuke had been thinking about Sakura. He'd avoided the green eyed kunoichi all day. She was probably thinking it was her fault, which it was partly. Naruto had noticed the change in her and him, too, unfortunately.

"I tried talking to Sakura today but she was kind of in a dream-like trance. It was really weird y'know." Sakura had acted a little funny that day when they saw her. Every time she looked at Sasuke her face was beet red. Not that it was unusual, but when Sakura didn't ask him out on a date that's when it got weird for Naruto. And ever since that morning, Sasuke had avoided the subject of Sakura.

The whiskered teen stirred his noodles around the in the bowl and frowned. It wasn't like them to keep something from him. He was after all their best friend! Maybe he'd ask Kakashi later if he noticed something odd about the two. Rustling was heard next to him and the whiskered blond looked over to see his friend paying for his food. "I'm going. I'll see you later Naruto," Sasuke bluntly stated stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black pullover.

* * *

Boots crunched along through the snowy ground, making their way to a familiar apartment. He could make out a beautifully lit tree through the bay window at the side of the apartment. He smirked to himself as an image of Sakura fussing with the pine tree popped into his mind.

Coming up to the door, Sasuke sighed. He had to talk to her some time. The Uchiha Sasuke would not runaway from anyone! Especially a teammate that's had a crush on him since they were twelve, probably even before that! Closing his obsidian orbs the Uchiha muttered a silent curse as he knocked softly on the door.

He heard some shuffling from inside the house and a feminine voice cursing a box she must have tripped over. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke immediately regretted his decision to come over in the first place. But he didn't have time to back out of the choice as Sakura opened the door.

"S-Sasuke!" she stammered out, her face completely red. Sasuke nodded a greeting. The pink haired kunoichi then stepped aside to allow the boy room to enter. The only child of the Harunos shut the door softly, her cheeks a bright pink that put her hair to shame as she asked, "You want something to drink or eat? I-I don't h-have much but I can g-get you something." The Uchiha shook his head no and said, "We have other things to talk about."

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The silver haired ninja popped his head out of the door just as a tanned fist was about to make contact with the door. The copy-nin then sighed and muttered, "What do you want at this time, Naruto?" The whiskered ninja then stormed inside the house, without Kakashi's permission, as the teen raged, "Something is up with our two other teammates! Sasuke doesn't pay attention to me, and Sakura is always flushed when Sasuke is mentioned!"

Kakashi groaned and queried, "When has she not been red when Sasuke was around, and when has Sasuke not ignored you?" The Kyuubi's wielder crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows. "Not HELPING!" Naruto stated angrily. The gray haired man then shrugged saying, "Maybe he's interested in our little cherry blossom. He might be trying to complete his second goal, you know." Naruto made a disgusted face and mumbled, "Don't give me images."

* * *

Sakura was now wrapped up in a dark blue blanket sitting on the couch beside Sasuke. Silence had enfolded them and the Uchiha almost forgot what he had come over to talk about in the first place. The TV was flickering on and off due to the blizzard that was occurring just outside.

"I guess I should get the radio," Sakura stated getting up from her spot on the couch and into the kitchen for her radio. The raven haired man in the living room closed his eyes, patiently waiting for the female he'd come to see in the first place. When his teammate entered the room, a slightly small, pink radio was cradled in her small arms.

The Uchiha heir watched amused as she fiddled with the cords, trying to hook the radio up. Finally finished with her battle with the plug-in, Sakura adjusted the antenna and turned it onto the only station that she could pick up.

"_Due to the horrible weather outside, we advise everyone to stay indoors and not venture out. All roads are closed tonight and most likely tomorrow. Happy holidays to you all!"_

The emerald eyed kunoichi frowned at the news and turned to Sasuke. The Uchiha was deep in thought and finally he spoke up, "I guess I'll be staying here tonight if you don't mind." Sakura immediately went red again and shook her head. "N-no, it's fine with me. S-stay as l-long as you like." Sasuke quirked a brow but didn't say anything else.

"Oh yeah, you said you needed to talk to me!" Sakura stated excitedly, with a tint of nervousness. Sasuke nodded but his gaze was directed at something else. "It's about… last night." The female ninja looked over at her companion with a surprised expression written all over her face. She then choked out, "Wh-what do you mean by 'last night'?"

The highly skilled ninja then sighed saying, "I mean that what happened really shouldn't have." Sakura lowered her head disappointed. Sasuke also noticed this and he placed his forehead against hers. "I don't want anything to happen that could change our friendship."

Sakura pulled away from him and whispered, "Do you remember that night when you left?" He nodded and she took this as a sign to continue, "I told you I loved you, Sasuke. That will never change either. What happened last night wasn't a bad thing at all. We both wanted that, both you and me." Jade eyes gazed deeply into his own pools of black.

Sasuke was about to say something else, but he seemed to decided against it as he closed his mouth. His female companion hugged him to her as she murmured into his hair, "You're not alone anymore, Sasuke. You don't have to hide things from Kakashi, Naruto, and me. We care deeply about you, especially me." Sakura clamped her mouth shut, completely embarrassed about what she said.

The Uchiha smirked and placed his forehead against hers once more. "Maybe this time, we should take it slower." Sakura's pale complexion was graced with that pretty red tint again as she shyly moved away from the boy she had loved for so long. "You want something to drink now?" Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward and nodded.

* * *

"Naruto, it's not that bad!"

"Yes, it is! I'm going to be scarred for life!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The silver haired man sighed as he ran a hand through his pewter colored hair. He had only suggested that Naruto get Sasuke to spill about all the details with his night at the cherry blossom's place. At the thought Naruto had run full speed to the bathroom and made gagging noises. It wasn't that bad.

The jonin then opened up his favorite perverted book and read, giggling most of the time. He figured he'd have a while before Naruto came out of the bathroom. Oh, how wrong he was. "Okay, sensei, I've decided to-" The blond haired boy took one look at the book and immediately went green again. "Drama queen," Kakashi muttered flicking through the book once again.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and looked at the small kunoichi in his arms. She was sitting upon his lap and her head rested against his shoulders. He watched with mild interest as she used her spoon to move around the marshmallows in her hot chocolate. He then noticed that she grew tired of watching the sponge-like candy dissolve in the heated liquid.

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned into his shirt. "I'm tired," the girl then murmured, her jade eyes glancing up to his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then stated, "I hope you don't mind the couch. My legs fell asleep." The cherry blossom smiled into his shirt and she answered, "The couch is just fine, Sasuke." The raven haired Uchiha stroked her cheek and brushed the roseate locks of hair from her face.

Maybe this Christmas turned out better than planned. From the wonderful events of the night before and the event that happened just a few minutes ago. He'd gotten his Christmas wish in the end. Well, the first part of it. And maybe if the storm was still present tomorrow, he'd get his second wish. After all, he'd been a good boy that year.

As he shifted Sakura's weight he heard the radio play a song that was eerily right for his current situation. Smirking Sasuke rested his head against the arm rest, holding his pink haired kunoichi tightly to him.

'_I don't want a lot for Christmas. _

_There is just one thing I need. _

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. _

_I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. _

_Make my wish come true. _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you'_

* * *

"I still can't believe you're doing this," The whiskered blonde said, his face scrunched up as if he were disgusted. The silver haired ex-ANBU member silenced his student and stated, "This is a once in a lifetime thing!"

The fox boy sulked as he shivered from the cold. What person in their right mind would stand outside in this type of weather? He knew that Kakashi was crazy like this, but Jiraiya he didn't get! Okay, so maybe he did, but did they have to bring along the young Uzumaki!

"Well, Kakashi! You sure have pulled through for me! Bringing up your students like that! This story you told me is perfect for a new holiday issue of Icha Icha Paradise!" Kakashi smiled smugly to himself and said, "But don't forget to make it more smutty!" Jiraiya smirked evilly as he rubbed his hands together. Naruto could have sworn that the old perverted ninja was a madman!

"Well, we must start right away! We can get it out before New Years! Two stories in one! A Christmas edition and a New Years special!" Naruto sighed and his breath was visible in the chilly air. "But won't the bastard and Sakura be a little bit mad that their private life was exposed?" Kakashi and Jiraiya both looked at the blonde as if he were crazy! In unison they both replied, "No, and don't care!" The blonde slapped his forehead frustrated. Pathetic.

* * *

**A/N: After much thought and consideration, I decided to write this chapter. I decided to add the others in this chapter. OMG! I can just picture what that holiday special of Icha Icha is going to be like. Frightening! I might have to write a spin-off to this story about our favorite couple getting a hold on that certain volume! A race across Fire Country to prevent people from reading the edition! Maybe if I have time that is! LOL!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I was trying hard to answer your requests! If it isn't what you expected, I'm sorry! I was trying to get it out before Christmas! Five days early! Woohoo! I made the deadline! Maybe I'll write up a special Valentines fiction for you good reviewers! Keep looking out for other stories by me, especially a new humorous SasuSaku one called "Conspiracy Theory"!**

**Happy Holidays! Love you all!**

**Sweet Bliss**


End file.
